Rattlesnake Light Reconnaissance Vehicle
The Rattlesnake is a four-wheeled, fast-moving open-topped vehicle designed mainly as a scout for the Northern Federation forces that has been in service since 24 AF, belonging originally to the Northstar Alliance. It continues to serve as a cheap, reliable recon vehicle, the design having changed very little since its inception into the armoury of the Northstar Alliance and then later, the Northern Federation. =Background Info= Development The Rattlesnake's humble origins began orignally as a patrol vehicle on the planet of Alatyr that could quickly reach other distant farming communities. The vehicle was simple, being capable of running on practically anything and driven and/or maintained by anyone due to the nature of Alatyr. Often these vehicles would be quite different from each other due to individual modifications and replacement of parts. The Northstar Military, seeking a cheap patrol vehicle that nearly anyone could use to cut back on training and complexity, decided to militarize the basic Rattlesnake design. Addition of plating, a reinforced suspension and a powerful radio system was all that was needed for the vehicle to begin production. When the Northern Federation was formed, the Rattlesnake was kept as the ideal reconnissance vehicle, though they added a large 80mm chaingun on the back of the Rattlesnake, turning the Rattlesnake into a light attack vehicle that could support the tank columns in combat. Role The Rattlesnake's main purpose is the scout ahead of any Northern Federation advance and crews are to report back to their superiors once either the enemy has been spotted or should anything arise. They also still maintain the duty of patrol vehicle around bases. In worst case scenarios, Rattlesnakes can severe as messenger vehicles between bases. In combat, Rattlesnakes can provide minor fire-support and can harrass the flanks of enemies, though attacks against the enemy is usually discouraged due to the vehicle's light armour and the fact the crew is exposed due to the Rattlesnake's open-topped nature. This relegates the Rattlesnake into a defensive role of protecting armoured columns when necessary. Weaponry Aside from what the passengers are armed with, the Rattlesnake must rely solely on its 80mm Rotary Chaingun. This weapons is capable of a full three-hundred-sixty degree rotation that is manned by the gunner who is exposed on the back of the vehicle. The weapon's caliber allows the Rattlesnake to tackle other light vehicle, aircraft and infantry, but relies completely on the gunner's aim due to the lack of advanced targetting systems and though capable of indefinite fire once the weapon has spun up, this is discouraged as the Rattlesnake is not large enough to carry much extra ammunition. A recent change for the Rattlesnake has been a swap to dual 20mm chainguns that work just as well against its intended targets with a smaller consumption requirement as well as the addition of more space. Some crews do like to keep the much larger 80mm weapon system as it is much more effective at smashing hostile positions and bringing in firepower to recon units. Speed and Defenses With a top speed of 240km/h while on roads, 180km/h while off, the Rattlesnake is incredibly fast to suit its nature of a reconnaissance with a tough suspension to survive off-road terrain. Speed, however, is the Rattlesnake's only defense against most threats. Even with plating, the Rattlesnake can only shrug off small-arms fire and is incredibly vulnerable to anything heavier, especially due to the lack of a properly enclosed crew compartment. The gunner has even less, with only the armoured skirts of the gun to protect them. Despite these flaws, the design is still kept to allow for better observation and to tell the crew that their primary goal is reconnaissance, but occasionally crews do add their own protection for the cabin and the vehicle itself, though this does tend to weigh the vehicle down. Variants In late 95 AF, the Northern Federation military looked for ways to militarize the Rattlesnake further, making it more effective in combat situations by giving it more options. After a lot of consideration, two new variants rolled out of factories and into the field; The Gauss variant and the Rocket variant, which would enter service alongside the standard Rattlesnake Gauss Rattlesnake The Gauss variant of the Rattlesnake is armed with a large Gauss Cannon mounted on the back in place of the Rotary Chain Gun. Firing high velocity, high density projectiles, the Gauss variant of the Rattlesnake is more effective against armour, giving ground forces some much appreciated mobile fire support against armoured targets. Rocket Rattlesnake The Rocket variant of the Rattlesnake is armed with a Multiple Rocket Launching System mounted on the back in place of the Rotary Chain Gun. Firing several high explosive, high range rockets, the Rocket variant is effective for Anti-Aircraft operations as well as delivering devastating damage over a large area on the ground. These rockets have no armour penetration, however, so it is best used on groups of infantry and other unarmoured targets. Service and Repair The Rattlensnake is a simple vehicle and easy to maintain for the crew. With very few high-end components and with the internal parts quite easily replaced and even interchanged with some civillian vehicles, a Rattlesnake is rarely out of action for long due to a broken component. Category: Vehicles